


新晋岳父大人2祖父的烦恼

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 新晋岳父大人续集注意：ABO设定，生子，孕期H
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 12





	新晋岳父大人2祖父的烦恼

在外人和朋友看来，安格斯的人生算得上圆满。当上大学教授，出版过学术著作，结过两次婚，养大了三个儿子，孩子们都从名校毕业，有很好的工作，小儿子还和一个富豪结了婚，孙子都已经三岁了。但安格斯自己总觉得有那么点儿美中不足——如果儿子和孙子住得更近一点，能时常看到他们就再好不过了，可生活哪能事事如意？   
迪尔姆德是安格斯最小的儿子，但最早结婚生子，现在一家三口在美国定居，安格斯只有在假期和孙子的生日才能见到迪尔姆德和多纳赫。安格斯的烦恼除了这一点外，还有随之产生的问题——因为聚少离多，他总觉得在如何对待孙子这方面有点儿不知所措。虽然他向来自认为很擅长照顾孩子，但孙子毕竟隔着一代，他不能随便用自己的方式来教育他。想要讨孩子的欢心也不容易，每次见面前他都要绞尽脑汁思考给他带什么礼物。市面上常见的玩具那孩子几乎应有尽有，大概什么都算不上是惊喜。有一次安格斯买了只新款毛绒玩具给多纳赫，却发现他的房间里摆着同一系列的所有新品。后来多纳赫给那只毛绒兔子的脖子上系了一个蝴蝶结，以此区分爷爷和爸爸送的礼物，虽然孩子很贴心，但安格斯可不想再经历同样的尴尬了。迪尔姆德不想宠坏孩子，因此禁止吉尔伽美什给他买过多的玩具（但两个人对“过多”的概念有些不一样），但他阻挡不了孩子的祖母从世界各地寄来成箱的玩具和衣服。安格斯只在迪尔姆德的婚礼和多纳赫的生日派对上见过吉尔伽美什的母亲，她是个光彩照人的美人，而且相当亲切随和。大部分时间她都在许多国家间跑来跑去，但相比安格斯有更多机会回美国探望孙子。虽然不太愿意承认，但想到比起爷爷，孙子可能更喜欢奶奶，安格斯心里总有些不太舒服。   
这次暑假，安格斯照例到美国去度假，在迪尔姆德那里待上两三周。对迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什来说，他偶尔去住上一段时间也是好事，在他们两个都有工作时，他可以帮忙照看孩子，这样一来就不必把多纳赫交给保姆一整天。他在约好的日子收拾好行李，等着车子接他到机场，坐上吉尔伽美什的私人飞机到洛杉矶，再由他们的司机开车送到家里。   
下了飞机之后，等在机场的是吉尔伽美什接机专用的加长版凯迪拉克，按照迪尔姆德（半开玩笑）的说法，这是他们不能去机场亲自接他的补偿。安格斯倒是不怎么在意，算算日子，迪尔姆德怀孕大概18周了，他可不想让他开这么久的车往返机场。   
车子里的真皮座位宽敞舒适，有冰箱、酒柜和电视。洛杉矶到蒙提西托的沿路风景不错，可以看到远处的大海。安格斯看着窗外发呆，车子终于开进熟悉的树林，加州明亮的阳光在枝叶间闪耀，在整齐的草地上洒下光斑。   
车子拐上车道时，安格斯看到迪尔姆德站在门前的草坪上，多纳赫在不远处，正骑着一辆色彩缤纷的小儿童车。比起几个月前见到他时，他好像又长高了一点儿，安格斯在心中感叹，孩子一转眼就会长大，可以亲密相处的时间对他来说实在很少。   
安格斯下了车，迪尔姆德走过来，父子俩紧紧拥抱了一下。   
“身体还好吗？”安格斯问，瞥了一眼他的肚子，现在还不大能看出来。   
“我很好，”迪尔姆德微笑着说，对多纳赫招了招手：“快看，是谁来了？”   
听到父亲在叫自己，多纳赫放开车子走过来，躲在迪尔姆德身后观察安格斯一番，这才走到他面前。这倒是有点反常，上次安格斯刚到这儿时他可兴奋多了。   
“你怎么样，小家伙？”安格斯问，抱起多纳赫在他的脸蛋上亲了一下。他看着孙子的金发和红色的眼睛，他太像吉尔伽美什了，像得简直就是他爸爸的缩小版。当安格斯在医院里第一次抱起这个小不点儿时，不能说没有失望，虽然只是一点点——他原本希望他长得像迪尔姆德。但不管怎样，他毕竟是迪尔姆德的孩子，安格斯对他的爱不会因为任何理由而减少一分。   
“很好。”多纳赫回答，像说着外交辞令一般一本正经，把安格斯逗笑了。他们走进房子，多纳赫向迪尔姆德倾过身去伸出手，迪尔姆德只好接过他抱进怀里。   
他们来到厨房，迪尔姆德把多纳赫放在中岛台旁的椅子上，给安格斯倒了一杯刚煮好的茶。   
“我临时有个工作，等一下就要出发，大概后天中午才能回来。”迪尔姆德说。   
“什么工作要在外面过夜？”   
“给一个片场做特效化妆，还好这个妆的镜头不多，很快就能拍完。”   
“是吉尔伽美什让你去的？在这个时候？”   
迪尔姆德看着他，挑了下眉毛。安格斯闭上了嘴——他可不想再像迪尔姆德刚订婚那时一样，因为吉尔伽美什的问题惹他生气。   
“不是他，是我要去的。”迪尔姆德解释，“这个妆有些难度，他们可能搞不定。”   
“跟组吗？还要熬夜？”   
安格斯知道自己又在过度操心了，但片场的工作经常没日没夜，他就是忍不住。   
“如果拍摄顺利的话就不用熬夜。别这么紧张，爸爸，我和吉尔伽美什在片场见面，晚上我们会去住附近的酒店。明天你可以带多纳赫去迪士尼乐园，票已经订好了。别再给他买玩具，吉尔伽美什快把迪士尼的商店都搬回来了。”他看了一眼手机屏幕上的时间。   
多纳赫这时从椅子上滑了下来，走到迪尔姆德身边，说：“我想和父亲一起去。”   
迪尔姆德有些惊讶：“我要去工作，多纳赫，我们不是说好了吗？明天爷爷带你去迪士尼乐园，你可以在那里玩一整天。”   
“不要，我要和你一起走。”   
多纳赫的性格比起吉尔伽美什倒是更像迪尔姆德，从来不会任性耍脾气。一旦他露出这种可怜兮兮的表情，迪尔姆德对着这张脸也会投降。安格斯这时倒觉得这孩子闹到迪尔姆德没办法去工作也没什么不好，但迪尔姆德在这种原则性问题上绝不让步。   
他蹲在多纳赫面前，看着他的眼睛：“刚才我是不是告诉过你，我和爸爸要出门工作，今晚和明晚都不会回来？你答应了我什么？”   
“好。”多纳赫乖乖回答。   
“也说了明天让爷爷带你去迪士尼乐园，你也同意了？”   
“嗯。”   
“因为你同意了，所以我做好了工作安排，如果我临时爽约，就会因为我一个人影响许多人的工作，这是很严重的事情，你明白吗？”   
多纳赫懵懵懂懂地点头。   
“你为什么突然想和我一起走呢？”   
多纳赫看了看安格斯，又看着他的父亲，没有说话。   
迪尔姆德叹了口气，“我必须走了，听爷爷的话，好吗？”   
多纳赫点了点头，迪尔姆德起身离开厨房，小家伙像动物幼崽一样跟在他身后。不知为什么，安格斯突然觉得这孩子对自己疏远了起来。   
迪尔姆德走向客厅，一路从地上捡起几个玩具。   
“多纳赫的玩具这么多，他都会玩吗？”安格斯问。   
“其实不会，”迪尔姆德说，把那几个汽车放在茶几上，拿起他的背包：“他只玩自己喜欢的玩具。我已经告诉吉尔伽美什不许再随意给他买玩具了。我们每隔一段时间整理一次他的玩具和衣服，让他挑出一些留下，剩下的捐给慈善机构。”他再次蹲在多纳赫面前，轻轻捏捏他的脸蛋：“多纳赫明白这样做的意义，对吗？”   
“对。”   
“乖乖听话，小船长，”迪尔姆德亲了亲他，“回头见。”   
“回头见，父亲。”小家伙说，双手搂住迪尔姆德的脖子。   
安格斯抱着多纳赫送迪尔姆德出门，迪尔姆德刚好可以坐那辆凯迪拉克去洛杉矶。多纳赫依依不舍地对着开走的车子挥手。   
回到起居室，安格斯拿出带给多纳赫的礼物，是他在一间古董店找到的童话书。这本书很厚，里面是几篇不知名作家所写的王和骑士的故事。书中有大量插图，图案描着金边，有一些书页上还带有立体的纸雕花，非常精美。从这本书的装帧来看，它的历史搞不好有一百年了，虽然多纳赫还不懂它的价值，但他一向喜欢书，安格斯相信这是件很好的礼物。下午的时间里，他抱着多纳赫给他念书里的故事，多纳赫听得聚精会神，不时抚摸着那些插图。   
晚饭之后，他们待在多纳赫的房间里，小家伙安安静静地趴在地毯上给涂色画册上色，安格斯还是第一次见到有这么多颜色的水彩笔。这孩子也许继承了迪尔姆德的天赋，在安格斯看来，他的用色可比普通的三岁孩子成熟得多。   
他的手机响了起来，是迪尔姆德打来的视频电话。他接通电话，迪尔姆德出现在屏幕上，穿着浴袍坐在床上，看起来像刚洗完澡。   
“我来看看情况怎么样了，”他说，“我们在酒店里，明天还要早起工作，等一下就要休息——”   
“父——亲——！”多纳赫听到迪尔姆德的声音飞跑过来，挤到手机前。   
“这可真是热情，”迪尔姆德笑着说，“今天过得怎么样？想和你爸爸说说话吗？”   
“很好！爸爸！”   
手机交给了吉尔伽美什，他也穿着同样的浴袍。   
“嗨，爸爸，”他向安格斯打招呼，有些漫不经心，看起来可一点儿都没变。接着他又转向儿子：“你怎么样，小鬼？”   
“我晚餐吃了花椰菜！”多纳赫说，似乎很是自豪。接着他开始滔滔不绝起来，因为有的词咬字还不是那么清楚，安格斯听了一会儿才明白他是在讲画画的事情，然后他跑去拿他的涂色画册。   
趁着这个空档，迪尔姆德说：“工作很顺利，我想明天就可以拍完，别担心，爸爸。”   
多纳赫拿来画册，开始给他们讲起他为什么要在某个地方涂某个颜色，并把那些图画编成了故事，兴致勃勃地讲了十几分钟，直到迪尔姆德提醒他该准备去洗澡了。   
“让保姆帮他洗澡刷牙就好，”迪尔姆德对安格斯说，“九点让他上床，明天司机会送你们去迪士尼乐园。”他又讲解了一下怎样去找导览员，“明天玩得开心点，晚安。”   
  
迪尔姆德挂断电话，叹了口气。大床另一边的吉尔伽美什问：“怎么了？”   
“今天我要出门时，多纳赫想要跟我一起来。”迪尔姆德说，掀开被子钻进去，和吉尔伽美什并排靠在枕头上。“我已经向他解释了我要工作，他以前从来不会这样。”   
“他看起来不是很好吗？”   
“是很好，但是他才三岁，我那样要求他答应父母出门工作，不能陪着他，总觉得有些残忍。”   
“只要你好好对他解释过，他也接受了，就没什么好自责的。”吉尔伽美什说，“他也应该适应一下离开我们，毕竟现在也是时候把他送进幼儿园了。”   
“会不会太早了？”   
吉尔伽美什挑眉：“你还说是我在宠坏他？”   
“吉尔伽美什，”迪尔姆德正色说道，“他现在还没有被宠坏，完全归功于我的那一半基因。”   
吉尔伽美什向他侧过身，曲起胳膊支撑在枕头上，手掌撑住脸颊，神情悠闲地看着他，看起来可没觉得自己有什么不对。   
“你就不担心吗？”   
“当然担心，”吉尔伽美什说，“但是担心又有什么用？我们只要保证他的安全和快乐就可以了。毕竟这是成长的必经阶段。”   
“即使他才三岁？”   
“就算再小，也一直在长大。”   
迪尔姆德看着他，最后叹了口气。“你说得也对。”   
吉尔伽美什伸出胳膊勾住他的脖子，把他揽进怀里，“睡觉吧，”他说，嘴唇在他的耳廓上摩擦，让他觉得很痒，“明天四点就要起床。”   
“现在才不到八点钟，我不可能睡得着。”迪尔姆德说，侧过头去，正好和他的Alpha接吻，后者对此可是求之不得。自多纳赫出生之后，他们就难得有两个人独处的机会，迪尔姆德可不想放过。   
迪尔姆德的手指伸进吉尔伽美什的金发，抓抚着柔顺的发丝，将他压向自己。他们的舌头在口腔里纠缠，信息素的味道愈发浓郁起来，就像在搅动半融化的冰淇淋，或吮吸水果柔软多汁的果肉。吉尔伽美什一边吻他，一边用一只手拉开他身上浴袍的带子，手掌顺着侧腰向上，揉捏着他的胸肌，接着又来到小腹。因为一直保持着健身的习惯，他的胸肌饱满，原本线条分明的腹肌因为怀孕变得圆润平滑，摸上去紧绷又柔软。吉尔伽美什的手在那微微隆起的弧度上来回抚摸，迪尔姆德的手也滑上他的腰，手指描画过他腰腹间纹身的鲜红色纹样，向下到人鱼线，再到腹股沟，抓住他的大腿。他们胶着的嘴唇终于分开，吉尔伽美什看着他，眼神像看着陷阱里的猎物，伸出舌头慢慢舔过嘴角上留下的唾液，迪尔姆德立刻感到一股热流冲向本来就已经被欲望点燃的下身。他看着那双红色的眼睛，这个人就是他的金子和宝石，他不由感叹血缘真是神奇，生命会不断繁衍传承，他们之间的标记将由后代的基因永久证明。   
“爸爸说希望这个小家伙像我。”他说，呼吸还有些急促。   
“他竟然和我有相同的想法，还真是难得。”他的Alpha回答，有些粗鲁地抬起他的下巴，低头舔吻他的喉结，轻咬他的锁骨，激起一阵羽毛拂过般无法抑制的战栗。   
吉尔伽美什起身抓住迪尔姆德的臀部两侧，把他向自己的方向一拉，让他仰躺在床上，抓过一个枕头塞在他的腰下面。迪尔姆德的浴袍完全敞开，吉尔伽美什低头吻着他的肚脐，一路向下，扒下他的内裤。Omega在这个时期总是很敏感，他的阴茎已经挺立起来，穴口也湿漉漉地泛着水光。吉尔伽美什一手握住他，却不紧不慢地开始在他的胸口制造吻痕，用舌头碾压脆弱的乳头，在它的周围留下浅浅的牙印。圈在阴茎上的手指更让迪尔姆德发狂，他的手很热，凭借不断流出的前液缓慢地上下滑动，像是在用新鲜的肉逗弄笼子里饥饿的野兽。这头野兽终于忍不下去了，迪尔姆德曲起腿，一脚蹬在他的大腿上，双手抓住他的上臂和肩膀，将他向自己的方向拉过来。他的力气不小，指甲在皮肤上印下红痕，吉尔伽美什嘶了一声：“你还真是迫不及待。”   
“闭嘴。”迪尔姆德说，摸索着解开他的浴衣，伸手握住他的勃起。Alpha的阴茎沉甸甸的，热度惊人，他在掌心中揉搓着它，小腿交叉压上他的臀部。吉尔伽美什顺势沉下腰，缓慢地挺进他的身体中，直到两个人严丝合缝地嵌合在一起。   
吉尔伽美什看着他的Omega，他蜂蜜色的眼睛就像是浸在欲望里面，可这张俊美的脸又总是惯常于保持克制的神情。他的手从他的侧腰向上摩挲，浅麦色的皮肤毫无瑕疵，这具身体强壮又修长优美，像个冷兵器时代的战士，内里却这么温暖又柔软。他慢慢在紧致的甬道里碾磨着，如果不是顾虑到他现在的身体状况，他可没有这样的耐心。   
但迪尔姆德的耐心快被耗尽了。他伸手扒下吉尔伽美什身上的浴袍，任它掉在地板上，双手搂住他的脖子，两腿夹在他的腰间。他们互相拥抱着，一起随着节奏律动，像在海潮中摇曳。迪尔姆德听到吉尔伽美什喉咙里的喘息声，伴着低沉的呻吟，传到耳膜上就像拨片刮过琴弦，一路在脑海中轰鸣作响。信息素好像变成了麻醉剂，全身上下都轻飘无力，快乐和空虚交替着碾压神经，让他无所适从。他的胸口、锁骨与颈窝都铺上了一层晶亮的汗珠，吉尔伽美什舔舐着它们，拇指抚过他微张的下唇，金色的眼睛有些迷茫地看着他，接着就含住了他的手指，把它咬在牙齿中间。带着鼻音的呻吟声含糊地从他的齿缝间溜出来，那双金色的眼睛像盈满的湖泊，泪水因为一波接着一波紧随而来的快感摇摇欲坠，最后终于滚过眼角那颗泪痣，性感得无以复加。吉尔伽美什更深地撞进他的身体，更加用力地摩擦敏感的那一点，左手顺着他摊开在枕边的胳膊向上，找到他的手，十指相扣。   
迪尔姆德颤抖着达到高潮，激烈又甜美，舒服得身体好像正在融化进空气中。他的甬道收缩，吉尔伽美什也射在他身体里面。   
吉尔伽美什躺倒在他身边，他们紧拥彼此，两只手还握在一起。迪尔姆德抬手把他的手背压上自己的嘴唇，他的愿望已经实现了，他希望这一次吉尔伽美什的愿望也能实现。   
  
送多纳赫上床之后，安格斯回到自己的房间洗了澡换上睡衣，舒舒服服地在床上躺下。睡前他通常会看些无聊的小说催眠，现在只好拿起手机翻看社交软件。   
迪尔姆德的ins最新的一条还是三天前一张多纳赫在吃点心时沾了满嘴奶油的照片，安格斯已经点了赞。推特则一星期没有发什么了。他又点进吉尔伽美什的主页，今天同样没有什么新鲜的东西。他会关注吉尔伽美什只是因为他更新得比迪尔姆德更频繁，经常以不同的视角拍下父子俩的照片，有时他们的ins前后更新，连在一起看还挺有意思。   
安格斯又打开手机的相册，他仔细分类过孩子们的照片，也会挑出一些打印出来。他翻看着三年前圣诞节的照片，每一张照片上的笑容、温暖的壁炉火光、随处可见的节日装饰都令人回忆起那段悠闲惬意的时间，说不定那就是他真正接受自己小儿子的丈夫的转折点。   
那一年圣诞，除了迪尔姆德的两个哥哥（二哥还带来了女朋友）之外，安格斯的妹妹一家也来到他家中过节。房子里共有八个大人和四个小孩，这几个孩子最大的八岁，最小的只有几个月，可想而知有多吵闹。迪尔姆德一家最后赶到（当时多纳赫还在迪尔姆德的肚子里），大家自然对吉尔伽美什很感兴趣。   
吉尔伽美什在大家坐在一起闲聊时有些漫不经心，倒是很快和大一点儿的三个孩子打成一片，他们刚回家不到一小时的时间，吉尔伽美什就给起居室的电视接上了游戏机，开始和几个小孩玩起赛车游戏。   
“这不是圣诞礼物吗？你怎么把它拆开了？”迪尔姆德站在起居室门口问。   
“我叫人再去买一份。”吉尔伽美什无所谓地回答。   
迪尔姆德耸耸肩，看起来这种事情也不是第一次发生了。安格斯倒也没有异议，毕竟有游戏玩小孩子就会安静许多。迪尔姆德去厨房帮忙做姜饼，安格斯跟了过去。   
“正好，迪尔姆德来了，”他的姑姑布丽姬正和未来嫂子一起揉面团，她把一堆彩色糖霜和巧克力笔推给迪尔姆德，“你来负责裱花。”   
迪尔姆德坐在中岛台旁给第一批新鲜出炉的姜饼人画上花纹，刚画好一个就把它偷吃了。   
安格斯在帮忙擀面团，见状问道：“你饿了吗？冰箱里有圣诞蛋糕。”   
“不，”迪尔姆德含糊地说，“只是这个闻起来很香。”   
“你们坐头等舱来的？在飞机上吃过东西了吧。”   
“其实我们是坐私人飞机来的。除了正餐还有点心不间断供应呢。”   
“私人飞机？包机？”布丽姬很感兴趣地问道。   
“不，是吉尔伽美什的私人飞机。床很舒服，还可以洗澡，比头等舱好多了，所以别那么担心。”最后两句他是对安格斯说的。   
“这不是挺好的嘛，哥哥，”布丽姬对安格斯眨眨眼睛，“而且我看他也很会带孩子，你还有什么不满意的？”   
“我没不满意！”安格斯反驳，虽然有点心虚；他瞥到迪尔姆德在看着他偷笑，转头看向他，迪尔姆德低头继续画姜饼人。   
好啊，现在他是这幢房子里唯一一个对吉尔伽美什不太满意的人了。   
吃过晚餐之后大家聚在客厅里，喝着蛋酒，看看电视、下下象棋，迪尔姆德的两个哥哥在教小孩子玩大富翁。圣诞树下堆满了礼物，大家都频频偷看它们，快等不及了，但明天才是平安夜。天色完全暗下来之后下起了雪，这还是很多年来的头一遭，安格斯已经忘记上一次看到伦敦下雪是什么时候了。大家挤在窗前，安格斯回过头时，发现迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什从客厅里溜了出去。   
他走向门厅，在走廊里就看到他们已经穿上了大衣，吉尔伽美什正给迪尔姆德系上围巾。迪尔姆德指了指头顶，那儿挂着一束槲寄生，吉尔伽美什捏住他的下巴和他接吻，安格斯觉得自己今天早些时候真是不该把它挂上去。   
吉尔伽美什自己也拿过围巾系上，然后弯腰给迪尔姆德穿鞋。   
安格斯走了过去：“你们要去哪儿？”   
“去院子里走走，看看雪，”迪尔姆德说，看起来很兴奋，“我很多年没见到雪了。”   
“外面很冷。”安格斯说，但并没真的想阻止他。他看着吉尔伽美什又拿过另一只鞋给他穿上，迪尔姆德的手扶在他的背上，显然，自从迪尔姆德不方便弯腰之后，穿鞋就成了吉尔伽美什的工作。   
“不会很久的，”迪尔姆德说，“而且我穿得很厚。”   
安格斯点了点头，看着他们像两个孩子似的拉着手走出门。   
他上楼到起居室里，躲在窗帘后面向后院看去。雪已经在地面上积了一层，装饰在房子四周的彩灯发出的光反射在莹白的雪地上，让周围的一切看起来都那么柔和。迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什慢悠悠地走进后院，迪尔姆德一步一步在雪地上踩出脚印，仰头看着天空，又伸出手去接那些落下的雪花。他们在谈着什么，迪尔姆德在笑，他抓住吉尔伽美什的双手握在手中，塞进自己大衣两边的口袋里。他们对视着，曾经有一段时间，安格斯以为再也不会看到迪尔姆德脸上流露出这样的神情，但现在他就在以这种神情看着他的伴侣。雪花静静飘落，彩灯在他们周围打上五颜六色的光晕，两个年轻人吻着彼此，安格斯离开窗边。   
  
第二天一早，安格斯和多纳赫就出发到迪士尼乐园去。多纳赫最喜欢的迪士尼作品不是那些经典动画，而是加勒比海盗，他还说过长大后想要当一艘海盗船的船长。他坐在儿童椅里，穿着一套杰克船长的衣服，手里抱着杰克船长的玩偶（安格斯看了一下他的衣柜和抽屉，觉得在迪士尼乐园确实不需要买什么了），放在一边的小双肩包里装着印着加勒比海盗LOGO的空水壶和他的拍立得相机。那相机是徕卡牌的，安格斯见过他摆弄它，熟练得就像现在的年轻人摆弄智能手机——迪尔姆德不许他玩手机，给了他这个相机作为替代，他很喜欢拍照片，而且会把自己的作品整理成相册。   
他们到达迪士尼乐园之后，司机也跟他们一起进园。安格斯知道他应该是吉尔伽美什雇佣的保镖。他姓法默，很高，身材中等，长相并不精悍，穿着一身普普通通的棒球服和牛仔裤。他一直戴着墨镜，安格斯怀疑他怀里藏着手枪。   
多纳赫来过很多次迪士尼乐园，但安格斯是第一次来。他也曾在儿子们还小的时候带他们去过游乐园，但那些游乐园的规模可无法和迪士尼乐园相提并论。也许对现在的孩子来说，这里才是终极的梦想之地。   
他们的门票包含导览服务，让安格斯松了口气。乐园里满是游客，安格斯惊讶于这里的氛围——路边所有的建筑都像童话书中的插画一样色彩缤纷又可爱，音乐声、人群的嘈杂声，加州明亮的阳光和湛蓝的天空，这一切都使眼前的画面鲜明生动又朝气蓬勃。   
多纳赫可以玩大部分游乐项目，因为所有的项目他们都不用排队，节省了很多时间。他们很快就到了多纳赫最想去的新奥尔良广场，这里是加勒比海盗的主题区，多纳赫开心得要疯掉了，还和他最喜欢的杰克船长合了影。安格斯用他的相机和自己的手机给他拍了很多照片。最后他们走进商店，虽说多纳赫有许多迪士尼的玩具，但这些商店经常推出新品，安格斯便问他想不想买些什么。   
“父亲不让你给我买玩具。”多纳赫抬头看着他，很认真地说。   
“虽然是这样，但这里有新款玩具啊，”安格斯指着一些插着“新品”标签的货架，“你可以选一两件真的很想要的东西，这是我送给你的，你的父亲不会反对的。”   
多纳赫走过去看了看那些货架，但什么也没拿。   
“你真的什么也不想要吗？”   
“嗯。”多纳赫说，但神情可怜巴巴的。   
这孩子真是有点反常，安格斯想，但他这个当了半辈子教师的人却不知道该怎么办才好，只好先带他去吃午餐。   
下午他们来到迪士尼乐园对面的迪士尼冒险乐园，这里的游乐项目更刺激一些，也更有美国的当地风情。但这个时间实在太热，从米奇摩天轮下来之后多纳赫就不想再走了，安格斯只好去买冰淇淋。两个大人和中间的孩子在树荫下的长椅上一字排开，每个人手里都拿着一支米奇形状的雪糕。   
安格斯看着多纳赫专心致志地舔着雪糕，心想不如就在他心情很好时解决问题，迪尔姆德迟早会发现他的不对劲，如果自己不先和他谈谈，他们之间的隔阂可能越来越深，这是他最不想看到的结果。   
“多纳赫，你有没有什么想对我说的？”安格斯问。   
多纳赫抬头看着他，眨着眼睛。   
“任何事情都可以对我说，我不会生你的气的。”   
多纳赫看着他的雪糕，过了片刻终于问道：“你不喜欢我吗？”   
安格斯怎么也没想到会听到这样的问题：“什么？！我当然喜欢你，为什么你会这样问？”   
“因为我长得不像父亲，如果弟弟长得像父亲的话你就会更喜欢他吗？”   
“你怎么会这么想？是谁告诉你这些的？”   
“是你自己说的。”   
“我怎么会说出——”   
安格斯突然想起来了。来这里的几天前，迪尔姆德给他打来视频电话确认行程，顺便给他看了B超图片，告诉他这次也是个男孩。他当时说：“希望这孩子长得像你。”   
迪尔姆德回答：“这又不是我们能控制得了的事情啊，爸爸。”   
迪尔姆德知道他在开玩笑，也绝对不会把这样的对话告诉多纳赫，但如果多纳赫偷听到了，会觉得伤心也是正常的。他还曾经在这孩子出生时因为他长得像他的爸爸就觉得失望呢，可真是自作自受。   
“听好了，多纳赫，”安格斯看着小家伙的眼睛，一字一句地说，“不管你长得像父亲还是爸爸，我都一样爱你，你在我心中是任何人都无法取代的，明白吗？”   
多纳赫慢慢点头，又问：“那么你为什么要送我旧书呢？”   
安格斯无奈地用拳头揉了揉眉心。没有对孩子好好解释清楚，真是双倍的自作自受。   
“因为那本书是很久很久以前出版的，已经绝版了，不会再印刷新的，”他耐心地说，“这样的书很稀少，很难买到，而且也有很高的收藏价值。它虽然有些旧，但保存得不错，也很漂亮是不是？你得好好爱惜它。”   
多纳赫点点头：“我明白了，我很喜欢它，谢谢你，爷爷。”   
人老了泪腺就有点脆弱，安格斯拥抱他一下，亲了亲他的小脸：“不管怎么样，我永远爱你。”   
“我也爱你。”多纳赫用他特有的认真表情看着他说道，真是神奇，每当这样的时刻，安格斯总能在他的身上看到迪尔姆德的影子。   
安格斯揉了揉他的头发，但是还有件事情需要问一问。   
“你父亲和爸爸有没有和你谈谈弟弟的事？”   
“有一天晚上睡觉前，他们给我读故事的时候说了。”多纳赫一边舔着半融化的雪糕一边说，“我问他们会不会因为有了弟弟就不喜欢我，父亲说他们对我和弟弟的爱是一样多的。”   
“你爸爸是怎么说的？”   
“爸爸说谁要是敢对我说他们更偏爱弟弟，就让他一辈子都找不到工作。”   
真是吉尔伽美什的风格，安格斯说：“你不要学他这样说话，知道吗？但如果你听到有人这样说了，一定要告诉你爸爸。”   
多纳赫咯咯笑了起来，安格斯拿出湿巾给他擦干净沾满冰淇淋的手。“你喜欢弟弟吗？”   
“喜欢！”多纳赫说，眼睛一下子亮了起来，“我可以和他一起玩捉迷藏了！还有赛车，还有积木，”他开始没完没了地列举那些游戏，直到一个工作人员拿着大把气球经过他们面前，“爷爷，我想要气球。”   
看到他恢复了往常的活泼，安格斯总算松了口气，欣慰地掏出钱包。   
安格斯把气球绑在多纳赫的手腕上时，过山车正好驶过附近的轨道，传来阵阵兴奋的尖叫声。多纳赫说：“我想玩那个。”   
“这个过山车有身高限制，”导览员很抱歉地弯腰对他说，“你还太小，现在还不能玩，等你再长高一些就可以玩了。”   
“那爷爷和弗兰克可以玩呀，”多纳赫立刻说，“他们是大人。”   
安格斯看着那轨道的高度和弧度，刚要说我们可以去玩其他的项目，他们的保镖就开口说道：“我们说好了，你在哪里我就在哪里，小少爷。”还对多纳赫眨了眨眼。   
三个人一起转头看着安格斯。   
跟着导览员走进入口时，安格斯觉得自己简直是被押上了刑场。   
据导览员介绍，这是全球迪士尼乐园中最长的过山车，总长1850.7米，总时长2分36秒。但安格斯从车上下来时感觉自己已经在上面转了一整天，当他瘫倒在路边的长椅上时，多纳赫跑来拿走了他的手机。   
“你要手机做什么？”安格斯问，多纳赫又跑了回来，举着手机给他看。   
“这是园内的一项服务，可以用APP免费下载当天的照片。”导览员说。   
手机屏幕上是张抓拍的过山车照片，安格斯看了半天才从身上的衣服认出坐在上面的是自己。   
“你要这个干吗？”   
“我想放进相册里。”多纳赫兴高采烈地说。   
好吧，只要孙子高兴，并且以后翻着相册就能回忆起这一天，做爷爷的贡献几张颜艺照片又有什么不行的呢。   
接下来安格斯又被多纳赫推上了跳楼机，还好这里已经没有比它更刺激的项目了。他们看了花车巡游，天黑之后还有水上灯光秀，这一天终于结束时，多纳赫还没等到回到车上就在安格斯的怀里睡着了。回家的路上，安格斯借着窗外掠过的路灯的光亮看着在儿童椅上熟睡的孩子，想起年轻时他带着儿子们去游乐园，在回家的路上他们也这样东倒西歪地睡在后座上。   
他真希望像这样的时刻可以流逝得更慢一些，又希望能快些看到他长大的样子。   
  
迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什第二天上午回到家时，多纳赫和安格斯正在客厅里玩骑马游戏，多纳赫骑在安格斯的脖子上，头上戴着杰克船长的帽子，手里拿着塑料短剑，声称自己是个海盗，早晚要称霸所有海洋。   
“你们玩得很开心啊。”迪尔姆德说，把背包放在沙发上，安格斯蹲下身让多纳赫从自己的背上滑下来，觉得腰快要断了，在沙发上坐下。   
多纳赫冲向吉尔伽美什，爸爸熟练地一手把他捞了起来夹在胳膊底下，多纳赫兴奋地哈哈大笑。   
“昨天玩得高兴吗？”迪尔姆德问，坐在安格斯身边。   
“很好玩，”安格斯回答，“过山车和跳楼机真是超出想象。”   
“你去坐那个最长的过山车了？”   
“是啊，我的半条命都没了，不过还不错。”安格斯说。   
迪尔姆德笑了起来，安格斯怀疑他早就和吉尔伽美什把迪士尼里那些刺激项目玩了个遍。   
“其实我们商量了一下，过几个月就让多纳赫开始上幼儿园。”迪尔姆德说，看了看那父子两人，多纳赫坐在吉尔伽美什的臂弯里，正趴在他耳边说悄悄话。   
“那很好啊。你们选好幼儿园了吗？”   
迪尔姆德有些意外：“我还以为你会说现在还太早了。”   
“这是吉尔伽美什提议的吧？”   
“是的。”迪尔姆德有些迟疑地承认。   
“再过几个月你可应付不了多纳赫了，我想他也是这样考虑的。当初我把你送进幼儿园时，你也是三岁，那时我也觉得你可能会害怕，很可怜，但是很快你就交到了朋友，玩得很开心。别担心，孩子总要长大的。”   
迪尔姆德注视他片刻，最后说：“有时候你和吉尔伽美什倒是挺像的。”   
不等安格斯做出回答，多纳赫就跑了过来：“爷爷把手机给我好吗？我想要爷爷坐过山车和玩跳楼机的照片。”   
“哦？”吉尔伽美什在他身后说，“那还真是值得一看。”   
安格斯一只手伸进衣袋，开始认真地考虑怎么才能让手机立刻坏掉。   
“爷爷，我想把照片印出来。”   
“好吧，”面对孙子这样的要求，安格斯只能投降，掏出手机解锁：“但是别再让我看到它们。”   
多纳赫高兴地接过手机拿给爸爸，迪尔姆德也好奇地走过去看，一家三口看看手机再看看安格斯，爆发出一阵大笑。安格斯作势要抢回手机，三个人四散逃跑，安格斯在院子里把多纳赫扑倒在草坪上，挠他的咯吱窝，小家伙笑得停不下来，只好招供手机在父亲手里。屋外阳光明媚，草地绿意正浓，安格斯想，自己现在就是在最好的时光里，再没有什么样的人生能比这更圆满了。   
  
END


End file.
